Bedtime with Barney (radio)
' ''Bedtime with Barney' was a ten minute syndicated children's radio show, hosted by Barney the Dinosaur. The show made its premiere on January 30, 1994 and was syndicated by MJI Broadcasting. It originally aired on Sunday nights, but was later airing five nights a week, as announced in February of 1995. The show was affiliated by many stations nation wide in America. The premise of the show was that was night time approached for children, Barney would read stories to the kids tuning in. In addition, this radio show featured the namesake song and it was part of the full name for "Imagination Island". The show was nominated for "Best Syndicated Program" by Billboard Magazine. The radio show concluded in 1995. Episodes ''The following list confirms shows in the correct order. '' #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #The Little Porridge Pot #Roly Poly Rice Ball #The Turnip #The Shoemaker and the Elves' ' #The Gingerbread Boy #City Mouse and Country Mouse #The Three Billy Goats Gruff #The Lion and the Mouse #The Three Little Pigs #Just One More Thing #The Ugly Duckling #Chicken Little #Carrot Tops and Carrot Bottoms #Ooka and the Whale #Big Boo and Little Hoo #Johnny Appleseed #The Mirror #First Day at School #The Queen's Contest #No More Fuzzies #All by Myself #The Turtle That Lost His Shell #Red Sneakers #Jump, Jump, Jump! #The Birthday Cake #Nightie Nite (aka Nighty-Night with Barney) #The Duck That Wouldn’t Swim #The Cricket and the Mouse #Three Little Birds # # # # # # #The Bridge # # # #The King's Minstrel # ''The following list of shows display only either the publiction date or registration date. #Billy Goats Gruff (3/10/1994) #Country and the City Mouse (3/10/1994) #Gingerbread Man (3/10/1994) #Goldilocks and the Three Bears (3/10/1994) #The Lion and the Mouse (3/10/1994) #Little Porridge Pot (3/10/1994) #Just One More Thing (3/10/1994) #Roly Poly Rice Ball (3/10/1994) #Shoemaker and the Elves (3/10/1994) #The Three Pigs (3/10/1994) #The Turnip (3/10/1994) #Chanticleer and the Cat (6/14/1994) #The Birthday Cake (6/14/1994) #Jump, Jump, Jump! (6/14/1994) #Nitey Nite Time (6/14/1994) #Red Sneakers (6/14/1994) #All By Myself (6/14/1994) #The Turtle that Lost Its Shell (6/14/1994) #The Cricket and the Mouse (7/22/1994) #The Duck that Wouldn't Swim (7/22/1994) #The Fisherman and His Wife (7/22/1994) #The Giants (7/22/1994) #Three Little Birds (7/22/1994) #Bahran and the Snake King Part I and II (9/7/1994) #Kantchil and the Deep Hole (9/7/1994) #The Lazy People (9/7/1994) #The Sillybillies (9/7/1994) #The Turtle and the Beaver (9/7/1994) #Juan Pan (10/27/1994) #Strong Women (10/27/1994) #Tug of War (10/27/1994) #Growing Up (12/14/1994) #Kantchil and the Grape (12/14/1994) #Pig Tales (12/14/1994) #The Spoon (12/14/1994) #The Walnut Tree (12/14/1994) #The Big Cheese (3/27/1995) #The Flute (3/27/1995) #One Bad Apple (3/27/1995) #The Stonecutter (3/27/1995) #What Was That? (3/7/1995) #Zoomba in Toyland (8/10/1995) Stations The following is a list of the stations that the radio show aired on. Trivia *This marks the first time David Bernard Wolf serves as a musical director. *Pia Manalo (who plays Min) in the TV Series made a special guest appearance in the Goldilocks and the Three Bears story voicing Goldilocks. *Baby Bop and BJ are briefly mentioned in the beginning of the Red Sneakers story. *The Stories from this series The Turtle Who Lost His Shell, Zoomba in Toyland (Bedtime With Barney) would later be used for books and cassettes and Nighty-Night with Barney would later come in a promotional audio cassette that would come with the Bedtime with Barney dolls. Also, Just One More Thing would later go on as an actual story in Barney's Good Day, Good Night. See Also *Storytime with Barney Category:1994 Category:Barney Cassettes